


Take a Chance

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Severus and Harry go clothing shopping.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Take a Chance

Severus was in a daze. He was clothes shopping with his lover, Harry, and corsets were back in style, but only for women. 

It gave Severus… ideas. To be embraced by leather, each breath a reminder that he was loved, that all he had to do if he was falling apart was fire-call Harry. 

But what would Harry think? He accepted his other eccentricities, but this was different. He didn’t want to hide from Harry. They were open with each other. He refused to betray that. 

Severus chose a corset. Harry gave him a surprised look, then a supportive smile. 


End file.
